


Каллиграфия

by glassdust, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Blood Angels, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassdust/pseuds/glassdust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Лучший способ различить близнецов.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Каллиграфия

Когда Афраэ заходит, братья сидят, согнувшись над столом, и сосредоточенно шуршат перьями. Две кудрявые головы поднимаются абсолютно синхронно, и два взгляда ощущаются, как один.  
— Мы почти закончили, — говорит Леонос.  
Или Дамарис.  
А Дамарис — или, может быть, Леонос — встает и устраивается на краю стола, освобождая один из стульев. Продолжает писать — практически полулежа, опираясь на локоть и забавно хмурясь в сосредоточении.  
У братьев одно лицо на двоих. Афраэ переводит взгляд с одного на другого, поневоле пытаясь уловить хоть какое-то отличие, пусть самое ничтожное — но нет. Они идентичны полностью. Даже маленький белый шрамик поперек верхней губы, ближе к правому углу рта, у обоих абсолютно одинаковый.  
Впрочем, он уже привык.  
— Да подожду я, — усмехается он, подходя поближе. — А пока, как обычно, давайте для приличия назначим кого-то из вас Леоносом, а кого-то Дамарисом.  
Две одинаковых улыбки на одинаковых лицах. Двойной, одновременный ответ:  
— Я Дамарис, — это тот, что остался на стуле.  
— Я Леонос, — это тот, что перебрался на стол.  
Когда Афраэ садится, Леонос поднимает голову, и они оказываются носом к носу. Идеально правильные, чистые, как драгоценный мрамор, лица близнецов могут показаться безжизненными разве что мельком, ну или когда оба перед капитаном изо всех сил торжественность изображают — а вот так, в упор, когда в безупречных синих глазах прячется яркая, проказливая, совсем не безупречная искорка улыбки… очень заразительной улыбки. Афраэ чувствует, что поневоле начинает улыбаться в ответ. Рядом Дамарис тоже перестает писать и заглядывает ему в лицо, и два смеющихся взгляда снова ощущаются, будто один. Теплый-теплый. Так и подбивающий на глупость.  
Когда под руку подворачивается одно из разбросанных по столу перьев, Афраэ уже знает, на какую именно.  
— Так, вы двое, — ворчит он, тщетно пытаясь спрятать улыбку. — Сейчас вы пару раз поменяетесь местами, и я опять забуду, кто где. Ты, значит, Леонос…  
Братья синхронно кивают. А Афраэ берет Леоноса за подбородок, заставляет чуть опустить голову и тянется пером к открытому флакону с тушью. Изловленный близнец послушно замирает. Но его синие глаза продолжают смеяться, щуриться солнечным сиянием ресниц, твердо вычерченные губы смягчаются, потом и вовсе размыкаются в ожидании, придавая всему этому мраморному лицу ангела какую-то невозможную нежность, непритворно наивную и в то же время исподволь поощряющую. Слева увлекшийся Дамарис уже почти прислонился к плечу Афраэ, незаметно для себя самого оказавшись даже слишком близко. Афраэ знает, что у него сейчас точно такое же лицо.  
Несколько секунд спустя на лбу Леоноса — над переносицей, чуть выше линии бровей, — появляется инициал "Л", изящно переплетенный тонкими линиями орнаментального мотива, и Афраэ, посмеиваясь, выпускает его подбородок.  
Братья смотрят друг на друга. Так, как будто смотрятся в зеркало.  
— И мне! — немедленно требует Дамарис.  
И что-то в том, как он смотрит, подсказывает Афраэ, что занятия каллиграфией с этими двоими окажутся несколько увлекательнее, чем должны быть.  



End file.
